Unbowed & Unbroken
by Rhaenenys Targaryen
Summary: Harry Potter decides that Death is a better choice than living with traitors and liars who conspire to end his life. He is told of his new status as Master of Death and given the option to be reborn in another world. He accepts. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. INSPIRED BY HARRY POTTER SEVERUS SNAPE SECRET BROTHER THE BEGINING BY SUE-CASSANDRA.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter decides that death is better option than a life with traitors and liars who plan his demise. After being informed he is now the Master of Death, and in becoming so he is immortal with the option to reincarnate, he accepts the offer to reincarnate into a universe in need of his help. One that is similar but different in many ways from the one he has left. Known as Nicodemus Valerius Prince, he is shocked and saddened when one of his brothers, Severus, is stolen and is declared dead. Now years later the family in proven to be wrong in their belief and they go to London to deal justice to those who have wronged their family. The storm has arrived and justice shall be served.

Author's Note: Nothing to say except the fact I was inspired to do this story after reading Harry Potter Severus Snape Secret Brother The beginning by sue-cassandra. Then I was like, fuck it. I want Sevie to have a large family that loves him. So this came into existence.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicodemus Valerius Prince could remember dying. Voldemort...that deranged wizard had shot a killing curse at his chest...The sickly green curse had taken his life...and remembered going to the train station at King's Cross...Thankfully he had not run into Dumbledore nor any other of his dimwit followers. Knowing them while he was alive was enough! It was there he had met Death and the Grim Reaper had explained to him what exactly the others had planned for him and what he was to Death. So, instead of choosing to live with traitors that planned his demise...he accepted to mantel of Master of Death and decided to move on. He accepted the mission given to him to help another universe like his. But was he did not expect was going to happen to him.

He had been Harry James Potter- a British Wizard. Now he was Nicodemus Valerius Prince, a French/Italian Pureblooded Creature of the highest degree. A Vampire, Veela and High Elf. Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince. Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Imperial House of Di'Angelo. Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Imperial House of Ravenclaw. Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Imperial House of Peverell. Crown Prince of the Vampire Kingdom, Chairman of the Veela/Vampire/Elf Confederacy. A royal of the Elven Realm. Elder brother to six siblings;Robertus Nicon Prince, Seraphina Urania Prince, Alceme Vesma Prince, Brendanus Alexander Prince, and Ricardus Justus Prince.

Robb (as everyone had taken to calling Robertus) was 23 years old and was three years younger than him. Sera was 21 and five years younger than him. Aly was 14 and was twelve years younger. Bran was 12 years old and was fourteen years younger than him while little Roger was 8 years old and 18 years younger.

* * *

Nico Prince was walking through the streets of Rome after leaving Rickie's birthday gala with Robb.

"Quite the night."Nico said as he quickened his pace and glanced behind him. Their fellow magical creatures gasped at the appearance of the royal brothers. Sometimes being Son of the Vampire King and Queen, Grandson of the Veela King and Queen, and Great-Grandson of the Elven King and Queen, had its benefits. In this case all their creature blood was apparent in their features.

Their features were otherworldly,with high aristocratic cheekbones framed by creamy white skin,perfectly proportioned aquiline noses, very full pink lips, fine jaws, and strong chins. Their eyes were like that of no other of their siblings; liquid mercury with flecks of deep luminous shades of amethyst purple and obsidian black that sparkled in their eyes like stars. Their hair a deep inky black with streaks of true silver-blonde. The two brothers were near identical if not for their differing ages they could be mistaken for twins.

"Indeed, it is brother. If only they were always this much fun. Oh wait, they are." Robb said, laughing lightly.

"We should be heading back to the Villa, Robb. Father will be worried and send guards after us if we do not make it home in time." Nico reminded his younger brother with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, I'd rather avoid a lecture." Robb replied.

Nico began to smirk as they came to a stop before a grand building.

"Up for a little race then."

"Where?"

"Onto the roof of that church. Then we shall return home before Father realizes we are gone."

The race was on as the two brothers ran forward and scaled the wall of the nearby buildings, jumping onto the rooftop of the church and raced to the top.

"Little brother still has much to learn." Nico called out as he reached the church's rooftop and looked behind him to find his brother on the roof of the other building but a few minutes later, Robb caught up to his brother, perched atop the church's tower.

"It is a good life we live, brother." Nico said, trying not to think of the brother they had lost all those years ago.

"The very best. May it never change."

Nico nodded and patted his brother on the back with a small grin.

"Let's go home."

* * *

In Scotland, hundreds of miles away from Rome, a boy looked to the distant horizon and wondered how the meeting at Gringotts would turn out. Perhaps he could find family willing to take him in. The enspelled boy turned from the owl and to his dearest group of friends. And he wondered, why did he feel as though he was missing something very important.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico Prince laughed joyously as he watched his little siblings. He glanced up, feeling the gaze of the ever present royal guard and the proud look of his parents, as they watched from the balcony above them. They would be staying in their Rome Villa for the for the next few months at the very least.

Nico took this chance to truly study his parents; Yin and Yang as many would call them. Their father,Abelardus Massimo Prince, was the Yin with his midnight black hair and obsidian eyes while their mother, Celestine Lysistrata Prince (nee Amboise) with her silver-gold hair and unique amethyst-silver eyes was the Yang.

"Nicky! Nicky!" And so his thoughts returned to present time as he smiled at his brother Rickie as he ran towards him, his silver-black eyes alight with happiness and excitement and any other thought vanished from his mind.

* * *

Severus Snape stared at the results of his Inheritance/Blood Test in pure shock.

Legal/Birth Name: Sophronius Nigel Prince

Adopted Name: Severus Tobias Snape

Date of Birth: May 21, 1959.

Father: Abelardus Massimo Prince | (Illegal) Adopted Father: Tobias Eliott Snape

Mother: Celestine Lysistrata Prince (nee Amboise) | (Illegal) Adopted Mother: Elieen Roselia Snape nee Rookwood

Siblings: Nicodemus Valerius Prince (Older Brother), Robertus Nicon Prince (Older Brother),Seraphina Urania Prince (Older Sister), Alceme Vesma Prince (Younger Sister), Brendanus Alexander Prince (Younger Brother), Ricardus Justus Prince (Younger Brother).

Title: Prince of Summerhall , Prince of House Di'Angelo,Scion of House Prince, Scion of House Amboise.

File Notes: Sophronius Nigel Prince was kidnapped January 1, 1960 and was formally declared deceased October 31, 1962.

Potions/Spells:

Magical Core Bound: 90%

Creature Heritage: Vampire/Veela/Elf Bound 100% By Albus Dumbledore

Soulbond Blocked By Albus Dumbledore

Family Bond Blocked By Albus Dumbledore

IQ Bound By Albus Dumbledore by 55%

Blood Glamour keyed to Tobias and Elieen Snape

Loyalty Potion geared to Albus Dumbledore

Love Potion geared to Lily Evans

Loyalty Potion geared to Albus Dumbledore

Severus felt his mouth dry up as he stared down at the parchment.

"Do you perhaps have a portrait of my...my family?" He stuttered. He's read articles about the Prince Family. All of which hailed their otherworldly beauty, their intelligence, their courage and cunning...How could he ever be apart of something like that.

Ironhook gave the bound creature-wizard child before a soft smile reserved only for Princes as he called for his assistant/son, Griphook to get the most recent portrait issued of the Prince Family. As the portrait was the presented to the young child he saw tears well up in the child's eyes. He shook his head, what drove Dumbledore to do something as stupid as this. Was he trying to break the already fragile peace treaty with magical creatures?

* * *

Nico Prince looked up from his musings as he patted the head of little Bran and Rickie who were fast asleep in his lap only to come face to face with the tear-stained faces of his parents.

"What happened?"

* * *

Next chappie: Sev meets his birth family, the Princes plan their revenge and Sevie's creature blood is unblocked and chooses a pair of surprised people for mates.


End file.
